


it's how we were made

by akingnotaprincess



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Coming In Pants, Emotional Constipation, Frottage, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Incest, M/M, Manipulation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Kylo Ren, Omega Luke Skywalker, Omega/Omega, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-01 13:06:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18334976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akingnotaprincess/pseuds/akingnotaprincess
Summary: "How did you find me?""You should try to hide harder if you don't want to be found."





	it's how we were made

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aurae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurae/gifts).



> I am sorry for any and all mistakes. *points to I wrote this instead of sleeping tag*

Kylo Ren had been kneeling at the Supreme Leader's feet for over an hour. The position was incredibly uncomfortable. His knees ached, his feet felt numb, and he was sure he'd have a crick in his neck by the time he was allowed to stand. His head rested against Snoke's knees, occasionally reaching up stroke his deformed shins. He was waiting for Snoke to make a decision. Whatever he said would impact Kylo's life for the next week. Would he spend his heat at the nearest Omega Center or have to deal with it alone on the ship? Kylo shuddered to think of the latter. The last time had been complete hell. Locked in an unused storage room with nothing but five bottles of water and a handful of protein bars.

 

He's surprised he didn't die. Snoke told him that depriving him of pleasure during his heat made him stronger. Ben never understood that, but was smart enough not to question the Supreme Leader.

 

"I have decided," Snoke broke the long silence. He paused impressively. Kylo wanted to "I have decided to let you go to the Omega Center on Naboo."

 

That took Kylo by surprise. Naboo wasn't even close to where they were. Currently their location was all the way on the other side of the galaxy. Travelling to Naboo would be an inconvenience and take up more time than Kylo wanted to spend.

 

"Supreme Leader, but--"

 

"I've made my decision," Snoke spoke loud and commanding. "Do not test me or I will quickly change my mind. You thought that the way you spent your last heat was torturous? Believe me when I say that I can make it worse than you can possibly imagine."

 

Kylo gulped. He took a deep breath through his nostrils and exhaled slowly. "As you wish, Supreme Leader."

 

Snoke pulled at Kylo's hair. A tug that wasn't gentle, but more like a warning. "Don't disappoint me."

 

Kylo's brow furrowed. Disappoint him? From what?

 

* * *

 

 

He hadn't been to Naboo in years-- well over two decades in fact. Kylo didn't remember too much about Naboo except that Ben Solo loved to run through the palace halls. Everything tended to look the same and to a four year old it seemed like some sort of labyrinth that he was trying to solve.

 

Naboo appeared the same as it had during Solo's boyhood. The green domed buildings, pale yellow pathways, and the bright blue sky looking overhead. Most said it was beautiful. Kylo had never liked nature very much. Sunsets, rolling countrysides, and roaring waterfalls never took his breath away. It was all so boring.

 

The ship dock at Theed was well kept to impress visitors. It was crowded because there was a popular holiday that started in a few days. People were bumping shoulders and moved slowly to get off of the ship.  Kylo waved off the disgruntled man who was checking everyone's passports. He used a very simple mind trick to get by without being noticed. That didn't mean that he didn't go in disguise. He wore simple brown pants, white shirt, and boots. Hardly anyone knew what Kylo Ren looked like under the mask so it was easy to pass as an ordinary person. However, Kylo knew people were staring at him. A few Alphas stopped in their tracks with their mouths hanging open. He was close to his heat starting. _Very close._ His body temperature was already rising. His shirt was becoming soaked with sweat. He was pretty sure he could feel the faintest trickle of slick. Kylo quickened his pace through the throng. He needed to get to the center as fast as he could.

 

He'd just passed through the main gate when a pair of rough hands yanked him away and pushed him against a wall in a small alcove away from view. Kylo was a second away from killing whoever the fuck had the gall touch him when he breathed in a familiar heady musky scent. Kylo relaxed and wrapped his arms around the man. He buried his nose into the man's neck and inhaled deeply. The scent was intoxicating and comforting at the same time. It was the scent that belonged to another Omega. It was the scent that belonged to his mate.

 

"Luke," he sighed with relief. "How did you find me?"

 

Luke let out a breathy chuckle. "You should try to hide harder if you don't want to be found."

 

That answer didn't make sense to Kylo. None of this did. But Luke was  _here_. After all this time Luke was  _here_ and his presence calmed Kylo. 

 

Luke tugged at his dark hair and pulled him close to his body. Luke gently nudged one of his knees and in response Kylo parted his legs and straddled Luke's thigh. Kylo couldn't help but let out a long moan. Without thinking he rode his uncle's leg. He writhed and gasped, clinging to Luke as if he'd let go he'd die. Slick ran down his leg as he quickened the pace. This was dirty and fast, but Kylo didn't care. He needed this. He needed _Luke_ Kylo could feel his orgasm building sooner than he would have liked. His Omega mate pressed his lips to Kylo's ear and whispered erotic complaints-- say how beautiful he looked, how good he smelled, how he was doing so well. The one that made Kylo come undone was _What do you do to me?_

 

Before Kylo could catch his breath and found himself being pulled by his mate away from the alcove, away from the massive crowd and to a small and quaint rented cottage and shoved him inside. A laugh escaped from Kylo as Luke pressed him against the back of the door. Luke nipped and sucked his ear lobe. His Omega fumbled as he opened his fly until he got frustrated and used the Force. Luke's callused fingers wrapped around the base of Kylo's cock and _squeezed_. Kylo let everything go and enjoyed the feelings that were building inside until he came all over Luke's fingers.

 

"We're going to have a fun week."

 

"I hope so."

 

* * *

 

 

Luke had always been an attentive lover. He had always known how to elicit moans and screams of pleasure from Kylo. He knew what angles to hit and which places to suck and kiss. His Omega knew Kylo's boundaries and never pressed him to go out of his comfort zone. Luke took care of Kylo during his heat.

 

The past didn't matter. All that was important was each other, their love that was reignited, and the pleasure they took while in bed. Kylo could pretend that it was back in the old days for a little while. When things were simple and easy.

 

Sadly, everything good ends.

 

The morning that his heat ended Kyo woke up to find that he was alone in bed. He wasn't too concerned since Luke was most likely in the bathroom or getting them food. Kylo rolled over to see that his Omega was sitting in a nearby chair, fully clothed.

 

"Ben--"

 

A lamp flew across the room and would have hit Luke if the old Jedi hadn't pushed it aside with the Force. "Ben," he tried again.

 

"Don't. _Stop_ ." Kylo had been sleepy-eyed a moment ago but was now very sober. Fuck his day was turning out to be shit real quick. "Stop calling me that. My name is _Kylo Ren_."

 

Luke ignore him. "You could end this Ben." His uncle cautiously crossed the room towards him. "You could end this. You can leave the First Order. Come back home. Come back to _me_." Luke was standing in front of him now, gazing up at him and pleading with his eyes. "Please Ben."

 

Kylo wanted to get it across to his Omega. "I _can't_ ," he stressed. "I won't. The First Order is my home."

 

"No it's not," Luke protested. "Your home is with your real family. With me."

 

"Family doesn't try to kill you in your sleep."

 

Luke opened and closed his mouth several times. He tightened his hands into fists so hard that his knuckles turned white. Luke had no retort. The Omega knew it was true, and that there was nothing he could do to take it back.

 

Luke turned away and pulled on his robe and boots as fast as he could. Kylo stood there watching him-- watching as Luke left him _again_. "I still love you," Kylo admitted.

 

Luke said nothing. He squeezed Kylo's hand, lifting it up to kiss his knuckles. His eyes were sad as they met Kylo's. He released Kylo's hand and bumped their foreheads together. Luke leaned forwards, brushing their noses together and kissed Kylo's lips.

 

Then he was gone.

 

Kylo sat down on the well-used bed. He stared at the door for a long time. He hoped that any moment that Luke would come back through that door to say he was sorry, to say he loved him, to say _anything_.

 

The door never opened. Luke was gone and who knew when he'd see him again or under what circumstances.

 

There was a high-pitched double beep across the room. It came from his discarded communicator. Kylo sighed. Duty called. The fantasy was over. He took his time standing and crossing the room. He'd stop to take a sip or two of water, tug on his clothes, straighten the pillows, anything to prolong reality taking over completely. Reluctantly he swiped his pass code and a message popped up. It was from Snoke.

 

**Report back immediately about your encounter with Skywalker.**

  
Kylo curled his fists and ripped everything off the wall with the Force. That _bastard_. He couldn't say he was surprised. Kylo had let his emotions and hormones get the better of him. He planned to request going through his heat alone next time. Snoke was right. Dealing with it by himself made him stronger.


End file.
